Organization
An organization is any group of creatures in Warcraft lore that are associated by some characteristic, be it clan, family, politics, religion, tribe, etc. Unlike factions, organizations are not all tracked in World of Warcraft by reputation. Alliance organizations Ancients * Circle of the Ancients Draenei * Exodar - Ruler: Velen * Hand of Argus - Leaders: Boros, Kuros and Aesom. Broken Draenei * Kurenai - Leader: Arechron Dwarf * Bronzebeard clan - Ruler: Magni Bronzebeard * Explorers' Guild - Grand Explorer: Magni Bronzebeard ** Excursion Council ** Miners' League * Explorers' League * Ironforge - King: Magni Bronzebeard * Ironforge Brigade * Ironforge City Garrison - Commander/Subcommander: Dimurov Grimear * Ironforge clan * Reclaimers Inc. * Stormpike clan - Chieftain: Vanndar Stormpike ** Stormpike Guard - General: Vanndar Stormpike * Wildhammer clan - Chieftains: Khardros, Kurdran, Maz Drachrip, Falstad Frostborn * Frostborn - King: Yorg Stormheart Gnome * Gnomeregan Exiles - High Tinker: Gelbin Mekkatorque High elf * Convocation of Silvermoon - Members: Kael'thas Sunstrider, Dar'Khan Drathir * Farstriders * Ranger Corps - Ranger General: Sylvanas Windrunner * Silver Covenant - Ranger General: Vereesa Windrunner Human * Brotherhood of the Horse * Clerics of Northshire - Archbishop: Alonsus Faol * House of Nobles - Members: Lady Prestor, Lord Lescovar, Count Ridgewell, Lord Wishock * League of Arathor - Leader: Maximus Adams * Lordaeron remnants - Leader: Lord Garithos * Night Watch Militia - Commander: Althea Ebonlocke * People's Militia - Leader: Gryan Stoutmantle * Stonemasons Guild * Stormwind City Guard * Stormwind Guard * Stormwind Royal Guard Human Nations * Arathor (The first human kingdom) - King: Thoradin * Alterac - King: Aiden Perenolde * Azeroth - King: Landen Wrynn, Adamant Wrynn III, Llane Wrynn I * Dalaran - Ruler: Antonidas ** Mage's Union ** Sorcerer's League * Gilneas - King: Genn Greymane * Kul Tiras - Grand Admiral: Daelin Proudmoore, Tandred Proudmoore * Lordaeron - King: Terenas Menethil II * Stromgarde - King: Liam Trollbane, Thoras Trollbane, Galen Trollbane * Stormwind - King: Varian Wrynn * Theramore - Ruler: Jaina Proudmoore Multi-race * 7th Legion - High Commander: Halford Wyrmbane * Alliance - Leaders: Varian Wrynn, Tyrande Whisperwind, Jaina Proudmoore, Magni Bronzebeard, Velen * Alliance of Lordaeron * Caretakers - Leader: Logan Palimore * Church of the Holy Light - Archbishop: Alonsus Faol, Benedictus * Garithos' Elite Guard - Leader: Lord Garithos * Hidden Circle - Leader: Hulfdan Blackbeard * Honor Hold - Leader: Danath Trollbane * Knights of the Silver Hand - Grand Master: Uther the Lightbringer, Tirion Fordring ** Circle of Holy Light - Leader: Halahk the Lifebringer ** Crippling Force - leader: Dagren the Orcslayer ** Defenders of Justice - Leader: Magroth the Defender * Rolling Thunder * Royal Photographic Society of Azeroth - Founder: Thaddeus Loenbrough * SI:7 - Leader: Mathias Shaw * Sons of Lothar - Members: Khadgar, Danath Trollbane, Kurdran Wildhammer, Alleria Windrunner, Turalyon * Stormwind Assassins * Valiance Expedition - Leader: Varian Wrynn * Wizard's Sanctum - Leader: Maginor Dumas Night elf * Auberdine Village Council * Darnassus - Ruler: Tyrande Whisperwind, Fandral Staghelm * Dragon Riders of Loreth'Aran * Farstriders * Kaldorei Resistance - Leader: Kur'talos Ravencrest, Desdel Stareye, Jarod Shadowsong * Moon Guard - Senior member: Latosius * Moonhunters * Nightblades * Priest of Elune * Sentinels - General: Tyrande Whisperwind, Shandris Feathermoon * Shadowleaves * Silverwing Sentinels * Sisterhood of Elune * Starseekers * Watchers * Wintersaber Trainers Horde organizations Blood elf * Blood Knights - Grand Master: Lady Liadrin * Farstriders * Magisters - Leader: Grand Magister Rommath * Silvermoon City - Ruler: Anasterian Sunstrider, Kael'thas Sunstrider, Lor'themar Theron * Sunreavers - Leader: Aethas Sunreaver Forsaken * Deathstalkers * Defilers * Hand of Vengeance * Royal Apothecary Society - Master Apothecary: Faranell, Putress * Undercity - Ruler: Sylvanas Windrunner, Varimathras, Sylvanas Windrunner Mok'Nathal * Mok'Nathal clan Multi-race * Horde - Warchief: Thrall * Kargath Expeditionary Force * Kor'kron * Orgrimmar Legion * Thrallmar * Tranquillien * Warsong Offensive Orc * Bleeding Hollow clan (Azeroth/Outland) - Chieftain: Jorin Deadeye * Frostwolf clan - Chieftains: Garad, Durotan, Drek'Thar, Thrall, Drek'Thar * Mag'har - Leaders: Garrosh Hellscream, Jorin Deadeye, Greatmother Geyah * Orgrimmar - Ruler: Thrall * Shattered Hand clan (Azeroth) * Warsong clan - Chieftains: Grom Hellscream, Garrosh Hellscream * Warsong Outriders Taunka * Taunka Tauren * Bloodhoof tribe - Chieftain: Cairne Bloodhoof * Clawhoof tribe * Cloudmane tribe * Darkmane tribe * Dawnstrider tribe * Eagletalon tribe * Highmountain tribe * Icemist tribe * Longstride tribe * Mistrunner tribe * Oatwind tribe * Ragetotem tribe * Raincaller tribe * Rivermane tribe * Runetotem tribe * Skychaser tribe * Stonehoof tribe * Stormsinger tribe * Strongbash tribe * Swiftwind tribe * Thunder Bluff - Chieftain: Cairne Bloodhoof * Thunderhorn tribe * Whiteclud tribe * Wildmane tribe * Wildrunner tribe * Winterhoof tribe * Younghoof tribe Troll * Darkspear tribe - Leaders: Sen'jin, Vol'jin * Revantusk tribe - Primal: Primal Torntusk Independent Arakkoa * Apexis * Dark Conclave * Sethekk - Leaders: Darkweaver Syth, Talon King Ikiss * Skettis - King/God: Terokk Blood elf * Scryers - Leader: Voren'thal the Seer Kael'thas Sunstrider's blood elves * Crimson Hand * Dawnblade * Firewing * Shadowsword * Sunblade * Sunfury * Sunhawk * Sunseeker Centaur * Black clan * Brown clan * Galak clan - Khan: Veng * Gelkis clan - Khan: Gelk, Shaka, Uthek the Wise * Green clan * Kolkar clan - Khan: Kolk, Dez'hepah * Krenka clan - Khan: Krenka * Magram clan - Khan: Magra, Jehn, Warug * Marauders * Maraudine clan - Khan: Maraudos, Hratha * Outcasts - Leader: Centaur Pariah * Red clan * Stonetalon clan * Yellow clan Death knight * Knights of the Ebon Blade - Leader: Darion Mograine Demon * Burning Legion - Leaders: Sargeras, Kil'jaeden * Marapor Draenei * Aldor - High Priestess: Ishanah * Auchenai - Leader: Exarch Maladaar Broken Draenei * Ashtongue Deathsworn - Leader: Akama * Broken Exiles * Murkblood tribe (Nagrand) * Wrekt tribe (Terokkar Forest) Draenei Lost Ones * Daggerfen tribe * Feralfen tribe * Lost One tribe * Portal Seekers * Tuurem tribe * Windyreed tribe Dragon * Black dragonflight - Patriach: Deathwing, Nefarian, Onyxia ** Onyxia's Elite Guard * Blue dragonflight - Patriach: Malygos * Bronze dragonflight - Patriach: Nozdormu ** Brood of Nozdormu ** Keepers of Time ** Scale of the Sands ** Watchers * Chromatic dragonflight * Green dragonflight - Matriach: Ysera * Infinite dragonflight * Netherwing dragonflight - Patriach: Neltharaku * Red dragonflight - Matriach: Alexstrasza * Twilight dragonflight * Wyrmrest Accord - Leader: Alexstrasza Druid * Cenarion Circle - Leaders: Malfurion Stormrage, Fandral Staghelm ** Cenarion Expedition ** D.E.H.T.A. ** Emerald Circle * Druids of the Antler * Druids of the Claw * Druids of the Fang * Druids of the Talon * Druids of the Wild Dwarf * Dark Iron clan - Leaders: Thaurissan, Dagran Thaurissan ** Anvilrage clan ** Doomforge clan ** Shadowforge citiziens * Thorium Brotherhood - Leaders: Lokhtos Darkbargainer, Overseer Oilfist Elemental * Abyssal Council * Hydraxian Waterlords - Leader: Duke Hydraxis * Old Gods - Leaders: C'thun, Yogg-Saron Ethereal * Consortium - Leader: Nexus-Prince Haramad * Ethereum - Leader: Nexus-King Salhadaar * Protectorate * Zaxxis Furbolg * Barkskin tribe * Blackwood tribe * Bristlelimb tribe * Deadwood tribe * Foulweald tribe * Frostpaw tribe * Gnarlpine tribe * Red Fang tribe * Snow Flurry tribe * Snowspring tribe * Stillpine tribe * Timbermaw tribe * Thistlefur tribe * Winterfall tribe * Winterpaw tribe Gnoll * Blackpaw tribe * Mosshide tribe * Mudsnout tribe * Palemane tribe * Redridge tribe * Riverpaw tribe * Savage Hill tribe * Shadowhide tribe * Wildpaw tribe * Woodpaw tribe Gnome * Enlightened Assembly of Arcanology, Alchemy and Engineering Sciences (EAAAES) * Mechanical Engineering Guild, Associated (MEGA) * Razak's Roughriders Goblin * Alchemists' Union * G.E.E.K. * Kraklenheit Industries * Steamwheedle Cartel - Owner: Trade Prince Steamwheedle ** B.O.O.M. ** Booty Bay ** Everlook ** Gadgetzan ** Ratchet * Smokywood Pastures * Tinkers' Union * Trade Coalition ** Trade Fleets * Venture Trading Company - Owner: Mogul Razdunk Gorloc * Mistwhisper tribe * Mosswalker tribe * Oracles - Leader: High-Oracle Soo-say * Rainspeaker tribe * Sparktouched tribe Harpy * Bloodfeather * Bloodfury * Coldwind * Dustwind * Northspring * Screeching * Snowblind * Windfury * Witchwing Highborne * Elite Circle * Highborne - Queen: Azshara * Shen'dralar - Leader: Prince Tortheldrin Human * Bloodhill Bandits * Scarlet Crusade - Grand Crusader: Saidan Dathrohan (Mal'ganis ** Crimson Legion * Scarlet Onslaught - Leader: High General Abbendis * Syndicate - Leader: Aiden Perenolde, Aliden Perenolde, Lord Falconcrest * Wastewander - Leader: Caliph Scorpidsting Ice giant * Sons of Hodir - King: Arngrim, Jokkum Kobold * Drywhisker tribe * Gogger tribe * Gravelsnout tribe tribe * Tunnel Rat tribe * Whitewhisker tribe * Windshear tribe Magnataur * Gammothra's pack * Garm's pack * Magmothregar's pack Makrura * Arrkoran tribe * Coast Crawl tribe * Drysnap tribe * Makrinni tribe * Muckshell tribe * Murkshallow tribe * Slimeshell tribe Multi-race * Argent Crusade - Highlord: Tirion Fordring * Argent Dawn - Leader: Maxwell Tyrosus * Brotherhood of the Light * Cabal of 5.3 * Council of Tirisfal ** Guardian of Tirisfal * Crimson Ring * Darkmoon Faire * Defias Brotherhood - Leader: Edwin VanCleef * House of the Arcane Contraption * Illidan's forces - Leader: Illidan Stormrage ** Illidan's Blood elves *** Crimson Sigil *** Eclipsion *** Illidari Council ** Illidan's Demons *** Illidari *** Illidan's Servitors ** Illidan's Broken Draenei *** Ashtongue tribe *** Dreghood tribe *** Murkblood tribe (Coilfang Reservoir) *** Greyheart tribe *** Wastewalker tribe *** Wrekt tribe (Zangarmarsh) ** Illidan's Draenei Lost Ones *** Umbrafen tribe ** Illidan's Naga - Leader: Lady Vashj *** Bloodscale *** Coilfang *** Coilskar *** Darkcrest *** Wrathfin ** Fel Horde *** Bleeding Hollow clan (Outland) - Chieftain: Kilrogg Deadeye *** Bonechewer clan - Chieftains: Tagar Spinebreaker *** Dragonmaw clan (Outland) - Chieftains: Zuluhed the Whacked *** Laughing Skull clan - Chieftains: Mogor the Ogre *** Shadowmoon clan - Chieftain: Ner'zhul *** Shattered Hand clan (Outland) - Chieftains: Kargath Bladefist * Kirin Tor - Leaders: Ansirem Runeweaver, Rhonin ** Council of Six ** Violet Eye * Lords of the Emerald Flame * Might of Kalimdor * Quarvel's Raiders * Ravenholdt - Leader: Fahrad * Shattrath City - Ruler: A'dal ** Lower City ** Sha'tar ** Sha'tari Skyguard ** Skettis Exiles * Shadow Council - Leaders: Gul'dan, Grandmaster Vorpil (Outland), Fel'dan (Azeroth) ** Argus Wake ** Burning Blade clan - Chieftain: Neeru Fireblade ** Cabal ** Cult of the Dark Strand ** Searing Blade - Chieftains: Jergosh the Invoker, Bazzalan ** Underblade * Shadowsworn * Shattered Sun Offensive * The Mithril Order * Twilight's Hammer clan - Chieftain: Cho'gall * Veiled Blade * Wolfcult * Wyrmcult Murloc * Arkorran tribe * Blacksilt tribe * Blindlight tribe * Bluegill tribe * Chillmere tribe * Common murlocs * Dark Ray tribe * Greengill tribe * Greymist tribe * Grimscale tribe * Lostfin tribe * Marsh tribe * Mirefin tribe * Murkgill tribe * Ripfang tribe * Saltscale tribe * Saltspittle tribe * Siltfin tribe * Storm Bay tribe * Tidewalker tribe * Torn Fin tribe * Underworld Minions * Vile Fin tribe * White Shark Tribe * Wide Grin tribe * Winterfin tribe Naga * Blackfathom * Bloodcursed * Daggerspine * Darkspine * Hatecrest * Riplash * Slitherblade * Spitelash * Stormscale * Strashaz * Wrathscale * Wrathtail * Zanzil Orc * Dark Horde - Warchief: Rend Blackhand ** Blackrock clan - Chieftains: Blackhand, Orgrim Doomhammer, Jubei'Thos, Rend Blackhand *** Blackhand Legion *** Bloodaxe Legion *** Firebrand Legion *** Scarshield Legion ** Black Tooth Grin clan - Chieftains: Rend Blackhand, Maim Blackhand ** Dragonmaw clan (Azeroth) - Chieftains: Nekros Skullcrusher, Nek'rosh Skullcrusher * Magtheridon's Forces ** Horde of Agony - Led by: Maim ** Horde of Pain - Led by: Rend ** Legion of Anguish - Led by: Sagra'nel ** Legion of Torment - Led by: Nera'thor * Stormreaver clan - Chieftain: Gul'dan * Sythegore Arm * Thunderlord clan - Chieftains: Fenris the Hunter, Garm Wolfbrother Ogre * Ango'rosh * Azurecloud * Bladespire * Bloodmaul * Boulderfist * Crushridge * Deadwind * Dreadmaul * Dunemaul * Duskbelch * Dustbelcher * Firegut * Gordok * Gordunni * Mo'grosh * Mosh'Ogg * Ogri'la * Spirestone * Splinter Fist * Stonemaul * Stonegullet * Ton'ma * Torchbelcher * Urok * Vul'Gol * Warmaul Pirate * Blackwater Raiders - Leader: Baron Revilgaz * Bloodsail Buccaneers - Leader: Duke Falrevere * Dread Corsairs - Leader: Dread Captain DeMeza * Northsea Freebooters - Leaders: "Mad" Jonah Sterling, Annie Bonn * Southsea Freebooters - Leader: Baron Longshore * Southsea Pirates * Southshore privateers Quilboar * Bristleback tribe ** Swinegart tribe * Death's Head tribe * Razorfen tribe * Razormane tribe Satyr * Axxarien * Bleakheart * Deth'ryll * Fallenroot * Felmusk * Haldarr * Hatefury * Jadefire * Legashi * Nazzivus * Nethervine * Putridus * Sargeron * Shadowhoof * Unbound * Wildspawn * Xavian Scourge * Cult of the Damned - Leader: Kel'Thuzad ** Thuzadin - Leader: Maleki the Pallid * Frostbrood - Queen: Sindragosa * Plagued dragonflight * Rot Hide tribe - Leader: Thule Ravenclaw * Scholomance * School of Necromancy * Scourge - Ruler: Lich King * The San'layn Shaman * Earthen Ring - Leader: Muln Earthfury Snobold * Bloodspore tribe * Chilltusk tribe * Gammoth tribe * Gjalerhorn tribe * Icefist tribe * Magmoth tribe * Snowplain tribe Sporeling * Sporeggar - Leader: Msshi'fn Tauren * Grimtotem tribe - Chieftain: Magatha Grimtotem Titan * Pantheon - Leader: Aman'Thul * Watchers Trogg *Caverndeep tribe *Gravelflint tribe *Irondeep tribe *Ragefire tribe *Rockjaw tribe *Stonesplinter tribe *Stonevault tribe Troll Dark troll * Shadowtooth clan Jungle troll * Atal'ai tribe - Chieftain: Jammal'an the Prophet * Bloodscalp tribe - Chieftain: Gan'zulah * Gurubashi tribe - Chieftain: Bloodlord Mandokir * Hakkari tribe - Chieftain: Jin'do the Hexxer * Skullsplitter tribe - Chieftain: Ana'thek the Cruel * Shatterspear tribe * Zalazane's Rebels - Chieftain: Zalazane Forest troll * Amani tribe - Chieftain: Zul'jin * Firetree tribe * Mossflayer tribe * Shadowglen tribe - Chieftain: Krag'jin * Shadowpine tribe - Chieftain: Kel'gash the Wicked * Smolderthorn tribe - Chieftain: War Master Voone * Vilebranch tribe - Chieftain: Vile Priestess Hexx * Witherbark tribe - Chieftain: Witch Doctor Mai'jin Ice troll * Drakkari tribe - Chieftain: Frost King Malakk * Frostmane tribe - Chieftain: Great Father Arctikus * Winterfang tribe * Winterax tribe - Chieftain: Korrak the Bloodrager Sandfury troll * Sandfury tribe - Chieftain: Ukorz Sandscalp Zandalar troll * Zandalar tribe - King: Rastakhan Tuskarr * Kalu'ak Voidwalker * Void Vrykul Vrykul * Dragonflayer clan * Winterskorn clan Sea Vrykul * Kvaldir clan * Skadir clan Wolvar * Bloodpaw tribe * Frenzyheart tribe * Rageclaw tribe * Snowfall tribe Worg * Fanggore pack Worgen * Bloodmoon pack * Moonrage pack * Nightbane pack * Silverbrook pack See also * The Factions category. * The Organizations category. Category:Lore Category:Organizations